Weight of the World
Weight of the World (lit. Peso del mundo en inglés) es el tema principal de NieR:Automata. Apariciones NieR:Automata Weight of the World es la canción que suena durante los créditos. Dependiendo del final que se obtenga suena una versión u otra de la canción (tan solo los finales principales). Concretamente, las versiones aparecen de la siguiente manera: *Weight of the World English Version: presente en el Final A. Como el propio nombre indica, la letra de esta versión está en inglés. *Weight of the World Kowaretasekainouta: presente en el Final B. La letra de esta versión está en japonés, y el título significa literalmente "Canción del mundo roto". *Weight of the World Nouveau - FR Version: presente en el Final C y en el Final D. Si bien el nombre indica que la letra de esta versión debería estar en francés, esta está en un idioma inventado. Sin embargo, la pronunciación de esta sí que es francesa. *Weight of the World the End of YoRHa: presente en el Final E. Esta versión utiliza fragmentos de las tres versiones anteriores (por lo que mezcla los tres idiomas en la misma letra). FINAL FANTASY XV A modo de colaboración y entre otras novedades, a partir de la actualización 1.05 del juego (lanzada el día 20 de febrero de 2017) es posible reproducir en el MP15 o en la radio del Regalia la versión Weight of the World junto a Song of the Ancients / Fate. Si bien en el juego aparece simplemente bajo ese nombre, se trata de Weight of the World English Version. FINAL FANTASY XIV: Shadowbringers Este arreglo fue añadido para la raid YoRHa: Dark Apocalypse introducida en la versión 5.1 de FINAL FANTASY XIV: Shadowbringers. Se trata del tema de batalla contra el jefe final de la raid, 9S-operated Walking Fortress (también listado como "YoRHa Número 9 Modelo S"). Al final de este tema también ae reproduce el Preludio de la franquicia de FINAL FANTASY de fondo. Adicionalmente, el mismo jefe puede soltar el Orchestrion Roll de esta misma pieza como botín, permitiendo al jugador reproducir este tema fuera de la raid. Otras apariciones NieR Music Concert & Talk Live NieR:Automata (Original Soundtrack) NieR Automata (Original Soundtrack).jpg|Portada del disco. NieR:Automata Arranged & Unreleased Tracks NieR Music Concert NieR:Automata Piano Collections Letra Weight of the World English Version Weight of the World Kowaretasekainouta Weight of the World Nouveau - FR Version Weight of the World the End of YoRHa Dado que es una mezcla de todas la versiones, la canción está compuesta en varios idiomas. Aquí se pone toda la letra, pero solo se traduce aquella en un idioma existente. Weight of the World (Prelude Version) Notas Vídeos Canción en su contexto NieR Automata - Gameplay Final A (Audio Japones) (Sub Español) 2B Historia|Final A de NieR:Automata, con Weight of the World English Version sonando durante los créditos (a partir del minuto 17:54). NieR Automata - Gameplay Final B (Audio Japones) (Sub Español) 9S Historia|Final B de NieR:Automata, con Weight of the World Kowaretasekainouta sonando durante los créditos (a partir del minuto 21:05). NieR Automata - A2 vs 9S Final Battle! Ending C (A2 Story) Japanese voice with Eng Sub|Final C de NieR:Automata, con Weight of the World Nouveau - FR Version sonando durante los créditos (a partir del minuto 8:32). La canción es la misma que la del final D. NieR Automata Final E True Ending Sacrificando partida.... ¡¡¡CUIDADO AQUI!!!|Final E de NieR:Automata, con Weight of the World the End of YoRHa sonando durante los créditos (a partir del minuto 5:12). Weight of the World - FINAL FANTASY XV|''Weight of the World English Version'' tal y como suena en el MP15 de FINAL FANTASY XV. FFXIV - 9S Nier Automata Raid Boss Fight|''Weight of the World (Prelude Version)'' sonando durante el combate contra "9S-operated Walking Fortress" en FINAL FANTASY XIV: Shadowbringers. NieR Music Concert and Talk Live Weight of the World English Version|Extracto del NieR Music Concert & Talk Live en el que se interpreta Weight of the World. NieR Music Concert Weight of the World End of YoRHa|Extracto de NieR Music Concert en el que se interpreta Weight of the World / the End of YoRHa. Canción sin contexto NieR Automata OST-The Weight of the World ENG Lyrics|Weight of the World English Version (con letra). Nier Automata OST 30 - Weight of the World Kowareta Sekai no Uta|Weight of the World Kowaretasekainouta. OST Nier Automata - CD3 - 15. Weight of the World (French Version)|Weight of the World Nouveau - FR Version. NieR Automata OST - The End of YoRHa|Weight of the World the End of YoRHa. FFXIV OST The Copied Factory Final Boss Theme ( Weight of the World - Prelude Version )|''Weight of the World (Prelude Version)'' sonando durante el combate contra "9S-operated Walking Fortress" (sin efectos de sonido) en FINAL FANTASY XIV: Shadowbringers. NieR Automata Arranged & Unreleased Tracks - 12. Weight of the World (Arranged by ZANIO)|''Weight of the World'' en NieR:Automata Arranged & Unreleased Tracks. NieR Music Concert & Talk Live - 8. Weight of the World|''Weight of the World'' en NieR Music Concert & Talk Live. NieR Automata Orchestral Arrangement Album - 10. Weight of the World|''Weight of the World'' en NieR Gestalt & Replicant Orchestral Arrangement Album. OST NieR Music Concert - 17. Weight of the World the End of YoRHa (HD)|''Weight of the World / the End of YoRHa'' en NieR Music Concert. NieR Automata Piano Collections - 1. Weight of the World|''Weight of the World'' en NieR:Automata Piano Collections. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de créditos Categoría:Canciones de NieR (franquicia) Categoría:Canciones de NieR:Automata Categoría:Canciones de FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Canciones de FINAL FANTASY XIV: Shadowbringers Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Canciones en japonés Categoría:Canciones en un idioma inventado Categoría:Canciones en varios idiomas a la vez